Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music
The former High School of Performing Arts started in 1947 .... and was merged at 1961 with the High School of Music & Art. In 1961 they were merged on paper into one school, as : Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts Finally, in September 1984, the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts welcomed students from both schools into their new building in New York . (Baubeginn / Ground was broken for the new building at the Lincoln Center in 1973) Es gibt Studiengänge (Programs) für Musik (Diverse Instrumente, Chorgesang, Musikwiss./Musicology), Schauspiel/Drama und Tanz Bekannte Ehemalige … (f more completed here …) *Corbin Bleu *Brooke Adams (1967) *Jennifer Aniston *Ellen Barkin (1972) *Richard Benjamin (1956) *Chaz Bono (as Chastity Bono) (1987) *Danny Burstein (1982) *Reggie Rock Bythewood (1983) *George Cables (1962) *Irene Cara (1977) *Nydia Caro (1966) *Christopher Chadman (1966) *Bill Charlap (1984) *Pat Crowley (1951) *Keith David (1974) *Wanda De Jesus (1976) *George de la Peña (1973) *Robert De Niro *Dom DeLuise (1951) *Ron Eldard (1983) *Eliot Feld (1970) *Herb Gardner (1952) *Rita Gardner *Erica Gimpel *Robert Greenwald *Glenne Headly *Michael Kahn *Daniel Lewis *Hal Linden *Anna Maria Horsford *Erich Jarvis *Baayork Lee *Priscilla Lopez *Melissa Manchester (1968) *Liza Minnelli *Arthur Mitchell *Isaac Mizrahi *Jim Moody(1968) *Esai Morales *Tony Mordente *Richard Nelson *Al Pacino *Corey Parker *Sarah Paulson *Murray Perahia *Suzanne Pleshette *Faith Popcorn *Lonny Price *Freddie Prinze *Ving Rhames *Nick Robinson *Daphne Rubin-Vega *Amy Ryan *Esmeralda Santiago *Don Scardino *Gerard Schwarz *Michael Sinterniklaas (voice actor) *Helen Slater *Steve Stevens *Lorraine Toussaint *Suzanne Vega *Ben Vereen *Jessica Walter (1959) *Steven Weber (1979) *Debra Wilson (1980) *David Wojnarowicz (1972) *Pinchas Zukerman (1966) Regie und Drehbuch * Lou Berger * Maurice Berger * Robert Brustein * James Burrows * Charles Busch * Reggie Rock Bythewood * Cecil Castellucci * Martin Charnin * Graham Diamond * Rosalyn Drexler * Herb Gardner * Diana Gould * Christopher Guest * Peter Hyams * Erica Jong * Michael Kahn * Jonathan Ned Katz * James Howard Kunstler * Jonathan Lethem * Lynn Nottage * Lonny Price * Esmeralda Santiago * Barry Sonnenfeld * Ray Tintori * Charles Van Doren * Sherman Yellen Medienmitarb. * Chaz Bono * David Ehrenstein * Max Frankel * Peter Frishauf * George Lois * Bess Myerson * Susan Stamberg KomponistInnen * Martin Bresnick * Morton Feldman * Charles Fox * Gerald Fried * Joel Hirschhorn * Michael Kamen * Edward Kleban * Meyer Kupferman * Ezra Laderman * Paul Lansky * Mitch Leigh * Coleridge-Taylor Perkinson * Stu Phillips * Mark Snow * Douglas Townsend * Jonathan Tunick * James Yannatos Vorgänger School of Performing Arts Diese Vorgängerinstitution startete in 1947 .... Vorgänger High School of Music & Art Benennung nach Fiorello H. LaGuardia Fiorello LaGuardia (kurz; meist in der Form Fiorello H. LaGuardia für''' Fiorello Enrico „Henry“ LaGuardia''' geschrieben; lebte 1882 bis 1947) war Jurist und Politiker (Rep.) und von 1934 bis 1945 für drei Amtszeiten Bürgermeister der Stadt New York. xyz www * * * Kategorie:Person